Rose of My Heart
by Mysteriol
Summary: THE FINAL EPILOGUE is here! A definite sweet ExT fic for fans out there! This is when Tomoyo has Eriol's second child! Very FLUFFY!!! Read and find out! R n R, onegai! Luv all ur beautiful reviews!!!!
1. Watching By A Distance

Rose of My Heart  
  
Hello, hello! This is mysterio000 w/ ya again! This is another ExT fic from me and is dedicated to likeafallingstar. Luv ya guys! Be kind and drop a review, kz?  
  
Chapter One  
Watching By A Distance  
  
16 year old Daidouji Tomoyo watched blissfully at Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syao Ran made out in the park. Tomoyo giggled as she sat on the bench of the park, sewing a hankerchief for a certain someone.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Tomoyo-san!" A cheerful and vibrant voice called out. Tomoyo turned around and met the smiling amber eyes of Nakura Akizuki. Tomoyo waved brightly, "Konnichi wa, Nakura-san!" Nakura giggled as she sat down beside Tomoyo, "Beautiful hankerchief! Who's it for?" Tomoyo glanced down at the hankerchief in her hands, "It's for Hiiragizawa-kun." Nakura looked surprised, "Master?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Hai. It's your Master's birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" Nakura smacked her forehead, "Gosh! I forgot!" Tomoyo beamed, "It's not too late to buy a present yet." Nakura laughed, "Arigatou for reminding me, Tomoyo-san!" Nakura then smiled, "How come you're making this for Master? I thought you don't really know him well?" Tomoyo smiled to Nakura, "I don't really know Hiiragizawa-kun well. But after all, he is Sakura's best friend and is my friend, too. It's his birthday. I'm suppose to give him something, ne?"  
  
Nakura beamed, "Hai! See ya later, Tomoyo-san! I've got to buy Eriol-sama a present!" Tomoyo waved as Nakura disappeared behind the corner. Tomoyo smiled silently to herself as she continued to knit the hankerchief with the world 'Dreams' on it. Continuing to stitch the tedious work, Tomoyo began to sing a song softly to herself.  
  
~I watch you from a distance  
Not knowing what to say  
I look at you with a smile on my face  
There's so much I want to tell you yet I can't~  
  
"Daidouji-san?"   
  
Tomoyo recgonized the voice as Eriol Hiiragizawa and quickly stuffed the hankerchief in her backpack and stood up, bowing, "Konnichi wa, Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol bowed, "Konnichi wa, Daidouji-san." Eriol smiled his mysterious trademark smile that could get all girls to lust over, "What are you doing here, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo smiled, "Stuff. It's not really your business, anyway. Likewise, Hiiragizawa-kun. What are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol unconsciously flipped the dark tendrils behind, grinning, "To spy on my cute descendant making out. Where are they?" Tomoyo giggled, "They were making out. But they were long gone. Off to Li's house, I guess." Eriol laughed, "When a girl goes to a guy's home, I bet-" "Something hot and stuffy is going on!" Tomoyo finished as both broke out laughing.  
  
"Well, anyway, Daidouji-san, I'll be heading back home now. I've got things to do. But I'll see you around, ne?" Eriol smiled as Tomoyo did likewise, "Hai, Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol tipped his invisible hat and bowed before smiling, "Ja ne!" Tomoyo waved warmly, "Ja!"   
~  
Tomoyo sighed as she laid on her bed, looking at the novel in her hands that she had just read finished. How…sad. The main girl in the story had died out of love for her late boyfriend. Tomoyo smiled as she got her stitchwork again and began to sew the hankerchief again.   
  
Come to think of it, she barely knew Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was just Eriol, the reincarnation of a famous sorcerer of the past, someone she knew through Sakura. How well did she knew Eriol anyway? Not much, she thought as she sewed the hems of the hankerchief, a picture of a blue rose at the center blooming beautifully, the word 'dreams' sewed on the above of the navy blue hankerchief.   
  
Tomoyo grinned as she eyed the hankerchief. Navy blue, sky blue…It was exactly Eriol. Tomoyo finally put away her stitchwork. She can continue that tomorrow. She approached the windows to pull down the curtains when she spotted someone under the starry night.   
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo raised a questioning eyebrow. What was Eriol doing here? Getting the mail, she noticed. Tomoyo looked out of the window to catch a better glimpse. Admitedly, she did found the English boy…sorta cute. Tomoyo shrugged as she watched Eriol get his mail till he walked off around the street and was gone. Tomoyo sighed as she returned back to her back after drawing down the curtains.   
  
Falling asleep almost instantly, Tomoyo was surprised in her sleep when she dreamt of a certain someone with dark blue eyes and his mysterious trademark smile…  
~  
Eriol sat on the edge of the branch of a tree, staring out quietly to the morning calmness of Tomoeda. He liked it in there. He liked this tree. It gave him a perfect view of everything. Eriol began to think. Sakura…how much prettier she had grown over the years with Syao Ran…Yamazaki…Eriol laughed, wondering how Yamazaki is able to hook himself up with Chiharu. Meiling had her own boyfriend to herself now. And Tomoyo…  
  
Tomoyo…?  
  
Eriol shrugged. Everybody knew Tomoyo Daidouji. She was the popular kid in school. Many people yearned to date her out but she rejected everyone. How well did he knew Tomoyo anyway? Everybody in school was a couple except for Tomoyo…and well, him, of course. Eriol wasn't the kind to date or flirt or be in love. Sure, he and Kaho was once a couple. But that was all. It had ended just that. Eriol shrugged when he heard his name being called by the all-so familiar angelic voice.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
Eriol looked down the tree. There. It was the beautiful and angel-like Daidouji Tomoyo gazing up at him, with the usual smile plastered on her face. Eriol smiled fondly at the lass, "What are you doing here, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo beamed, "Can I come up?" Eriol chuckled, "Sure you can." Eriol lifted up a finger and brought Tomoyo up, perched on the branch beside him. Eriol smiled, "Nan de?"   
  
Tomoyo held up a giftwrapped box, "It's your birthday present." Eriol looked slightly startled, "You…remembered?" Tomoyo giggled, "Of course I would! It's my friend's birthday." Eriol smiled as he accepted the box, "Can I opened it now?" Tomoyo nodded, "Sure! I was waiting for you to say that!" Eriol chuckled as he slowly opened the box. Surprisingly, he was never nervous or anxious or feeling a tiny little enthusiasm when he opened birthday gifts. But this was different.   
  
It was a present from Tomoyo.  
  
"A hankerchief?" Eriol examined the hankerchief in his hands. Tomoyo looked uncertain, "Gomen ne…You don't like it? I'm sorry. I really don't know what to give you." Eriol suddenly beamed, "I love it, Daidouji-san. It's beautiful." Tomoyo smiled, "You do?" Eriol nodded, "I do. And what have you got here?" Eriol pulled out a tape from the box, "A tape, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo nodded, "You'll love it. You're in it, too." Eriol looked amused, "Really? Thank you, Daidouji-san. It's the most special gift I had got in my life."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Glad you like it. What did Nakura-san gave to you?" Eriol looked puzzled, "Ruby Moon? She didn't give me anything!" Tomoyo looked even more puzzled, "She didn't give you anything? Impossible…I thought…Never mind. Maybe she will give you one later." Eriol chuckled, "Thanks, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo beamed, "And you know what's part of your birthday gift, Hiiragizawa-kun?"   
  
Eriol seemed interested, "Nope. What?" Tomoyo smiled, "You can call me Tomoyo now, Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol laughed, "If I can call you Tomoyo, you can call me Eriol, ne, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo beamed, "Hai, Eriol-kun." Eriol looked to the sky when he turned back to Tomoyo, "Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Tomoyo looked puzzled, "Go out? Why? Celebrate your birthday?" Eriol shook his head, "No. I just feel like it. So what do you say?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Ok." Tomoyo looked down at the scenery before at Eriol, "Look, I gotta go. I still have to report home." Eriol nodded, smiling, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow, k?" Tomoyo beamed, "Deal! But help me down first!" Eriol laughed as he lifted a finger, bringing Tomoyo to the ground again.  
  
Tomoyo aimed a smile up, "Arigatou, Eriol-kun! Ja ne!" Tomoyo waved as Eriol did likewise. In a few moments, Tomoyo had disappeared behind the corner, leaving Eriol watching by a distance.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Have a safe journey home, my dear Tomoyo-san."   
  
My Tomoyo-san…  
  
A smiled played on Eriol's lips, his mind thinking of a certain someone.  
  
  
End of Chapter One!   
I'll update the next one soon!  
  
I luv ya stories, likeafallingstar! Write more, kz? 


	2. Blooming In The Sun

Rose of My Heart  
  
Ok! Here's Chapter Two of my story! Dear reviewers, I thank you deeply for the reviews! It made my day like heaven! Thanx 2 all! Luv, luv, LUV U GUYZ!!! I promise to make this fic beautiful, kz? Drop me a review too, to motivate me, kz?  
  
Chapter Two  
Blooming In The Sun  
  
The bell rang for the first day of lessons. The cheerful couple, popular among the Grade 6 level waltzed in happily, Kinomoto Sakura and her amber-eyed boyfriend, Li Syao Ran. Sakura waved, "Ohayou!" Sakura settled down at her usual seat, where Tomoyo and Eriol had sat down already. Eriol nodded smilingly, "Ohayou, Sakura-san." Tomoyo waved, "Ohayou!"   
  
The teacher walked in as lessons began…The usual routine going as usual.   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji stared out to the windows, letting the wind play with her tresses. The birds were drifting in and out of the rustling leaves, as though seeming to laugh and chat together. Tomoyo smiled. If only she had a friend that could do that with her. Sakura-chan had been a great friend but had no longer spend much time with her because of her new boyfriend. Tomoyo looked towards the sun, streaming through the windows. She smiled. Sure, she prayed that Li-kun would take good care of her best friend.   
  
"Daidouji?"   
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts, facing the math teacher, "Hai, sensei?" The math teacher sighed, "Please pay attention, Daidouji." Tomoyo nodded, "Gomen ne."   
  
Eriol stared at the lass in front of him. He sometimes wondered what his Tomoyo-san was thinking of, staring out to the birds, the trees. Eriol breathed. He had to admit that it definitely took his breath away when the wind blew onto Tomoyo's dark tresses. Eriol shrugged. Now where did that come from? Shrugging, Eriol went back to his work when he looked up again.  
  
He didn't know why.   
  
He just wanted to watch her.  
  
He just wanted to watch his Tomoyo-san.   
~  
"What are you doing, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he settled down beside Tomoyo on the park bench. Tomoyo looked up from her sewing materials, "Pardon?" Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo certainly seemed to absorb with whatever she was sewing! Eriol repeated again, "I was asking what are you doing, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled, "Gomen ne. I'm just sewing another hankerchief."   
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "For who, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo pointed to Nakura hanging out with a group of boys at the grocery shop, "Nakura-san. She wanted one hankerchief like yours. She likes it." Eriol smiled, "That's very nice of you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo beamed, "If she's happy, I'm happy. It's nice to see your creation so bouncy and happy. She's so kawaii and sweet." Eriol laughed, "Noisy, too."   
  
Tomoyo beamed, "Hai." Eriol looked at the hankerchief, "Is it going to be a blue rose again?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I heard Nakura loves butterfly wings. It's going to be a pink butterfly." Eriol laughed, "Sweet, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled and went back to her work.   
  
Eriol watched as Tomoyo carefully sewn in and out. Every stitch was delicate. Every turn was perfect. Eriol didn't know why. His dark azure eyes scanned her beautiful amethyst eyes. His heart began to accelerate unknowingly. Eriol finally pulled his gaze off with much effort.  
  
What power did Tomoyo possessed to do this to him?   
  
"Eriol-kun?"   
  
Eriol jerked his head up, "Nani?" Tomoyo giggled, "What are you thinking?" Eriol shook his head, smiling, "Nothing interesting." Tomoyo looked interested, though, "Can I hear them?" Eriol laughed. Tomoyo sure was a girl hard not to like!   
  
Eriol grinned mischieviously, "Which do you want to hear, Tomoyo? The Ruby Moon one, the Spinel one, or the Eriol one?" Tomoyo looked amused, "Tell me the Eriol one then." Eriol smirked, "I'm thinking of how great I will be when I grow up." Tomoyo giggled, "Puh-lease!"  
  
Tomoyo went back to her work, giggling occasionally when Eriol cracked a joke as they exchanged words of coversation. Time soon went by, and evening soon settled in the little town of Tomoeda.   
  
Eriol stood up, "Well, it's getting kinda late. I guess I will be going back now." Tomoyo stood up, too, smiling, "Ok then. I guess I will be going back, too." Eriol smiled, "Do you need my company to walk home?" Tomoyo giggled, shaking her head, "I'll be fine. Arigatou, Eriol-kun." Eriol nodded, "Thank you for a wonderful day, Tomoyo." Tomoyo curtsied playfully, "Thank you, too, Eriol." Eriol laughed as he waved, turning on his heels before walking home.  
  
Tomoyo watched as Eriol walked along the paths until disappearing down the streets.   
  
A smiled plastered on her lips, Tomoyo walked her own path home.  
  
Their friendship was blooming beautifully in the sun.  
  
And she was happy.  
  
~Whowoo! That's my Chapter Two of Rose of My Heart! Review, onegai!~  
  
mysterio000 


	3. To My Moon's Angels

Rose of My Heart  
  
Hello, hello! This is mysterio000 w/ ya again! This is another ExT fic from me and is dedicated to likeafallingstar. Luv ya guys! Be kind and drop a review, kz?  
  
Chapter One  
Watching By A Distance  
  
16 year old Daidouji Tomoyo watched blissfully at Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syao Ran made out in the park. Tomoyo giggled as she sat on the bench of the park, sewing a hankerchief for a certain someone.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Tomoyo-san!" A cheerful and vibrant voice called out. Tomoyo turned around and met the smiling amber eyes of Nakura Akizuki. Tomoyo waved brightly, "Konnichi wa, Nakura-san!" Nakura giggled as she sat down beside Tomoyo, "Beautiful hankerchief! Who's it for?" Tomoyo glanced down at the hankerchief in her hands, "It's for Hiiragizawa-kun." Nakura looked surprised, "Master?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Hai. It's your Master's birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" Nakura smacked her forehead, "Gosh! I forgot!" Tomoyo beamed, "It's not too late to buy a present yet." Nakura laughed, "Arigatou for reminding me, Tomoyo-san!" Nakura then smiled, "How come you're making this for Master? I thought you don't really know him well?" Tomoyo smiled to Nakura, "I don't really know Hiiragizawa-kun well. But after all, he is Sakura's best friend and is my friend, too. It's his birthday. I'm suppose to give him something, ne?"  
  
Nakura beamed, "Hai! See ya later, Tomoyo-san! I've got to buy Eriol-sama a present!" Tomoyo waved as Nakura disappeared behind the corner. Tomoyo smiled silently to herself as she continued to knit the hankerchief with the world 'Dreams' on it. Continuing to stitch the tedious work, Tomoyo began to sing a song softly to herself.  
  
~I watch you from a distance  
Not knowing what to say  
I look at you with a smile on my face  
There's so much I want to tell you yet I can't~  
  
"Daidouji-san?"   
  
Tomoyo recgonized the voice as Eriol Hiiragizawa and quickly stuffed the hankerchief in her backpack and stood up, bowing, "Konnichi wa, Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol bowed, "Konnichi wa, Daidouji-san." Eriol smiled his mysterious trademark smile that could get all girls to lust over, "What are you doing here, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo smiled, "Stuff. It's not really your business, anyway. Likewise, Hiiragizawa-kun. What are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol unconsciously flipped the dark tendrils behind, grinning, "To spy on my cute descendant making out. Where are they?" Tomoyo giggled, "They were making out. But they were long gone. Off to Li's house, I guess." Eriol laughed, "When a girl goes to a guy's home, I bet-" "Something hot and stuffy is going on!" Tomoyo finished as both broke out laughing.  
  
"Well, anyway, Daidouji-san, I'll be heading back home now. I've got things to do. But I'll see you around, ne?" Eriol smiled as Tomoyo did likewise, "Hai, Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol tipped his invisible hat and bowed before smiling, "Ja ne!" Tomoyo waved warmly, "Ja!"   
~  
Tomoyo sighed as she laid on her bed, looking at the novel in her hands that she had just read finished. How…sad. The main girl in the story had died out of love for her late boyfriend. Tomoyo smiled as she got her stitchwork again and began to sew the hankerchief again.   
  
Come to think of it, she barely knew Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was just Eriol, the reincarnation of a famous sorcerer of the past, someone she knew through Sakura. How well did she knew Eriol anyway? Not much, she thought as she sewed the hems of the hankerchief, a picture of a blue rose at the center blooming beautifully, the word 'dreams' sewed on the above of the navy blue hankerchief.   
  
Tomoyo grinned as she eyed the hankerchief. Navy blue, sky blue…It was exactly Eriol. Tomoyo finally put away her stitchwork. She can continue that tomorrow. She approached the windows to pull down the curtains when she spotted someone under the starry night.   
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo raised a questioning eyebrow. What was Eriol doing here? Getting the mail, she noticed. Tomoyo looked out of the window to catch a better glimpse. Admitedly, she did found the English boy…sorta cute. Tomoyo shrugged as she watched Eriol get his mail till he walked off around the street and was gone. Tomoyo sighed as she returned back to her back after drawing down the curtains.   
  
Falling asleep almost instantly, Tomoyo was surprised in her sleep when she dreamt of a certain someone with dark blue eyes and his mysterious trademark smile…  
~  
Eriol sat on the edge of the branch of a tree, staring out quietly to the morning calmness of Tomoeda. He liked it in there. He liked this tree. It gave him a perfect view of everything. Eriol began to think. Sakura…how much prettier she had grown over the years with Syao Ran…Yamazaki…Eriol laughed, wondering how Yamazaki is able to hook himself up with Chiharu. Meiling had her own boyfriend to herself now. And Tomoyo…  
  
Tomoyo…?  
  
Eriol shrugged. Everybody knew Tomoyo Daidouji. She was the popular kid in school. Many people yearned to date her out but she rejected everyone. How well did he knew Tomoyo anyway? Everybody in school was a couple except for Tomoyo…and well, him, of course. Eriol wasn't the kind to date or flirt or be in love. Sure, he and Kaho was once a couple. But that was all. It had ended just that. Eriol shrugged when he heard his name being called by the all-so familiar angelic voice.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
Eriol looked down the tree. There. It was the beautiful and angel-like Daidouji Tomoyo gazing up at him, with the usual smile plastered on her face. Eriol smiled fondly at the lass, "What are you doing here, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo beamed, "Can I come up?" Eriol chuckled, "Sure you can." Eriol lifted up a finger and brought Tomoyo up, perched on the branch beside him. Eriol smiled, "Nan de?"   
  
Tomoyo held up a giftwrapped box, "It's your birthday present." Eriol looked slightly startled, "You…remembered?" Tomoyo giggled, "Of course I would! It's my friend's birthday." Eriol smiled as he accepted the box, "Can I opened it now?" Tomoyo nodded, "Sure! I was waiting for you to say that!" Eriol chuckled as he slowly opened the box. Surprisingly, he was never nervous or anxious or feeling a tiny little enthusiasm when he opened birthday gifts. But this was different.   
  
It was a present from Tomoyo.  
  
"A hankerchief?" Eriol examined the hankerchief in his hands. Tomoyo looked uncertain, "Gomen ne…You don't like it? I'm sorry. I really don't know what to give you." Eriol suddenly beamed, "I love it, Daidouji-san. It's beautiful." Tomoyo smiled, "You do?" Eriol nodded, "I do. And what have you got here?" Eriol pulled out a tape from the box, "A tape, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo nodded, "You'll love it. You're in it, too." Eriol looked amused, "Really? Thank you, Daidouji-san. It's the most special gift I had got in my life."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Glad you like it. What did Nakura-san gave to you?" Eriol looked puzzled, "Ruby Moon? She didn't give me anything!" Tomoyo looked even more puzzled, "She didn't give you anything? Impossible…I thought…Never mind. Maybe she will give you one later." Eriol chuckled, "Thanks, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo beamed, "And you know what's part of your birthday gift, Hiiragizawa-kun?"   
  
Eriol seemed interested, "Nope. What?" Tomoyo smiled, "You can call me Tomoyo now, Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol laughed, "If I can call you Tomoyo, you can call me Eriol, ne, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo beamed, "Hai, Eriol-kun." Eriol looked to the sky when he turned back to Tomoyo, "Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Tomoyo looked puzzled, "Go out? Why? Celebrate your birthday?" Eriol shook his head, "No. I just feel like it. So what do you say?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Ok." Tomoyo looked down at the scenery before at Eriol, "Look, I gotta go. I still have to report home." Eriol nodded, smiling, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow, k?" Tomoyo beamed, "Deal! But help me down first!" Eriol laughed as he lifted a finger, bringing Tomoyo to the ground again.  
  
Tomoyo aimed a smile up, "Arigatou, Eriol-kun! Ja ne!" Tomoyo waved as Eriol did likewise. In a few moments, Tomoyo had disappeared behind the corner, leaving Eriol watching by a distance.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Have a safe journey home, my dear Tomoyo-san."   
  
My Tomoyo-san…  
  
A smiled played on Eriol's lips, his mind thinking of a certain someone.  
  
  
End of Chapter One!   
I'll update the next one soon!  
  
I luv ya stories, likeafallingstar! Write more, kz?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rose of My Heart  
  
Ok! Here's Chapter Two of my story! Dear reviewers, I thank you deeply for the reviews! It made my day like heaven! Thanx 2 all! Luv, luv, LUV U GUYZ!!! I promise to make this fic beautiful, kz? Drop me a review too, to motivate me, kz?  
  
Chapter Two  
Blooming In The Sun  
  
The bell rang for the first day of lessons. The cheerful couple, popular among the Grade 6 level waltzed in happily, Kinomoto Sakura and her amber-eyed boyfriend, Li Syao Ran. Sakura waved, "Ohayou!" Sakura settled down at her usual seat, where Tomoyo and Eriol had sat down already. Eriol nodded smilingly, "Ohayou, Sakura-san." Tomoyo waved, "Ohayou!"   
  
The teacher walked in as lessons began…The usual routine going as usual.   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji stared out to the windows, letting the wind play with her tresses. The birds were drifting in and out of the rustling leaves, as though seeming to laugh and chat together. Tomoyo smiled. If only she had a friend that could do that with her. Sakura-chan had been a great friend but had no longer spend much time with her because of her new boyfriend. Tomoyo looked towards the sun, streaming through the windows. She smiled. Sure, she prayed that Li-kun would take good care of her best friend.   
  
"Daidouji?"   
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts, facing the math teacher, "Hai, sensei?" The math teacher sighed, "Please pay attention, Daidouji." Tomoyo nodded, "Gomen ne."   
  
Eriol stared at the lass in front of him. He sometimes wondered what his Tomoyo-san was thinking of, staring out to the birds, the trees. Eriol breathed. He had to admit that it definitely took his breath away when the wind blew onto Tomoyo's dark tresses. Eriol shrugged. Now where did that come from? Shrugging, Eriol went back to his work when he looked up again.  
  
He didn't know why.   
  
He just wanted to watch her.  
  
He just wanted to watch his Tomoyo-san.   
~  
"What are you doing, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he settled down beside Tomoyo on the park bench. Tomoyo looked up from her sewing materials, "Pardon?" Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo certainly seemed to absorb with whatever she was sewing! Eriol repeated again, "I was asking what are you doing, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled, "Gomen ne. I'm just sewing another hankerchief."   
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "For who, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo pointed to Nakura hanging out with a group of boys at the grocery shop, "Nakura-san. She wanted one hankerchief like yours. She likes it." Eriol smiled, "That's very nice of you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo beamed, "If she's happy, I'm happy. It's nice to see your creation so bouncy and happy. She's so kawaii and sweet." Eriol laughed, "Noisy, too."   
  
Tomoyo beamed, "Hai." Eriol looked at the hankerchief, "Is it going to be a blue rose again?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I heard Nakura loves butterfly wings. It's going to be a pink butterfly." Eriol laughed, "Sweet, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled and went back to her work.   
  
Eriol watched as Tomoyo carefully sewn in and out. Every stitch was delicate. Every turn was perfect. Eriol didn't know why. His dark azure eyes scanned her beautiful amethyst eyes. His heart began to accelerate unknowingly. Eriol finally pulled his gaze off with much effort.  
  
What power did Tomoyo possessed to do this to him?   
  
"Eriol-kun?"   
  
Eriol jerked his head up, "Nani?" Tomoyo giggled, "What are you thinking?" Eriol shook his head, smiling, "Nothing interesting." Tomoyo looked interested, though, "Can I hear them?" Eriol laughed. Tomoyo sure was a girl hard not to like!   
  
Eriol grinned mischieviously, "Which do you want to hear, Tomoyo? The Ruby Moon one, the Spinel one, or the Eriol one?" Tomoyo looked amused, "Tell me the Eriol one then." Eriol smirked, "I'm thinking of how great I will be when I grow up." Tomoyo giggled, "Puh-lease!"  
  
Tomoyo went back to her work, giggling occasionally when Eriol cracked a joke as they exchanged words of coversation. Time soon went by, and evening soon settled in the little town of Tomoeda.   
  
Eriol stood up, "Well, it's getting kinda late. I guess I will be going back now." Tomoyo stood up, too, smiling, "Ok then. I guess I will be going back, too." Eriol smiled, "Do you need my company to walk home?" Tomoyo giggled, shaking her head, "I'll be fine. Arigatou, Eriol-kun." Eriol nodded, "Thank you for a wonderful day, Tomoyo." Tomoyo curtsied playfully, "Thank you, too, Eriol." Eriol laughed as he waved, turning on his heels before walking home.  
  
Tomoyo watched as Eriol walked along the paths until disappearing down the streets.   
  
A smiled plastered on her lips, Tomoyo walked her own path home.  
  
Their friendship was blooming beautifully in the sun.  
  
And she was happy.  
  
~Whowoo! That's my Chapter Two of Rose of My Heart! Review, onegai!~  
  
mysterio000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rose Of My Heart  
  
Well, here's my Chap. 3 of Rose of My Heart. Hope all of you enjoy! The same thing as usual: R n R, onegai! Please!!!   
  
Chapter Three  
To My Moon's Angels  
  
Tomoyo bit at the edge of her pencil as she stared down at the empty sketchbook in her hands. Her brain was as empty as the page in front of her. Tomoyo sighed. What was she going to draw for Art? She had already handed an assignment in late and one more time, the word spelt was: DETENTION. Tomoyo felt a cherry from the tree above her fell.   
  
Picking it up, Tomoyo eyed it before smiling. Perhaps she could draw a cherry tree! Tomoyo bit on the cherry as she began drawing. Another cherry fell and she idly picked it up. Soon, cherries showered down at her. Startled, Tomoyo looked up…  
  
Into the laughing eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, "Eriol-kun!" Eriol jumped down the cherry tree, beaming, "How was that wonderful shower, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo giggled, "Brilliant one. It almost gave me a huge surprise." Eriol laughed, "It was a huge surprise. You are down back there drawing when a shower of cherries falls down." Tomoyo beamed, "What are you doing here, Eriol?"   
  
Eriol pointed to a block of Tomoeda High, "I'm helping Gruko-sensei in some assignments. Do you want to help out?" Tomoyo bit her lips, "I do really want to, Eriol. But you do have to understand that I have to finish this sketch first." Eriol looked down at the sketchbook, "Cherry tree? It's a beautiful idea. Why don't you sit down and complete it?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Ok! Then we'll help out Gruko-sensei together, k?" Eriol beamed, "Deal." Tomoyo settled down behind a branch of the cherry tree with Eriol beside her, occasionally pointing out some tips and sometimes helping her correcting some parts.   
  
"Do you love cherries, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo sketched the branches, nodding, "I do love eating cherries when I was young. I still love them now." Eriol smiled, "I hated cherries when I was really young." Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, "You still hate them?" Eriol laughed, "No. I love them now. Ruby Moon forced me to eat her cherries. I almost got a heart attack."   
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol continued, "Well, when Spinel suggested to buy another bunch, I ran off to hide. But in order not to disappoint him, I just have to eat it." Tomoyo grinned, "And you fell in love with cherries!" Eriol laughed, "Hai."   
  
Tomoyo looked back down at her sketch and smiled at Eriol, "Ok. I'm finished here." Eriol stood up, extending a hand towards Tomoyo, "Good then. Let's go."   
~  
Nakura squealed as she gazed at her beautiful pink hankerchief with the pink butterfly sewn in the middle. Nakura showed it to her master, "Eriol-sama! Look! Isn't it beautiful!" Eriol chuckled as he took the hankerchief from Nakura and grinned, "It really is beautiful."   
  
Spinel floated up to them, pouting, "That's unfair. I don't have one." Nakura stuck out her tongue, "Too bad!" Eriol beamed as he glanced back down at the hankerchief of the pink butterfly.   
  
Eriol suddenly stood up and dashed up the stairs to his room, opening his drawer impulsively.   
  
Where the hell was it?   
  
Eriol threw all his novels down onto the floor as he began rummaging his drawers, emptying it until he pulled out a certain something and smiled blissfully.   
  
There it was.   
  
The beautiful hankerchief of the blue rose.   
  
Eriol heaved a huge sigh of relief as he brought the hankerchief to his heart, breathing heavily. Thank god it was still there.   
  
He thought he could have lost it forever.  
~  
Tomoyo glanced down at her sketchbook once again, gazing at the cherry tree she had drawn earlier on, where the teacher had given the thumbs up. Tomoyo giggled as she laid on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. It couldn't be without Eriol's help, of course.   
  
Tomoyo picked up her pencil and laid back on her stomach, staring down at the empty page.   
  
Who shall she draw?   
  
Tomoyo hesistated before snickering. Perhaps Sakura and Syao Ran making out in the park? Or Nakura chasing Touya? Or Spinel fighting with Kero? Tomoyo then smiled as she started her sketch, starting to draw the dark azure eyes.  
  
Yes.   
  
It was going to be Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
~  
Dark marine eyes stared out to the dark skies as beautiful moon shone brightly. Eriol was staring out to the night birds soaring in the sky. The scene around him was calm and peaceful. Eriol smiled blissfully. It was his secret territory. No one knew he came here. No one ever disturbed his peace, no one ever-  
  
"Eriol-kun!"  
  
Well, not everybody.  
  
Eriol sat up and looked in the giggling eyes of Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved, eyes twinkling with its usual brightness, "Hello! Did I disturb anything?" Eriol shook his head, beaming, "Sit down." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Thanks." Eriol's heart unknowingly stirred again.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled lovingly, "I don't know. I got bored at home I think. So Okaasan permitted to go down town." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Without your bodyguards?" Tomoyo giggled, "I had to plead Okaasan for 150 times before she allowed me to go on my own."   
  
Eriol grinned, "Of course. No one can resist that puppy eyes of yours." Tomoyo laughed. Eriol looked up to the moon when he faced Tomoyo, "Do me a favor, Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded, "What is it?" Eriol beamed, "Sing me a song."   
  
Tomoyo looked amused, "Ok…What song do you want me to sing?" Eriol sighed as he laid back on the grass, "Anything will do." Tomoyo did likewise, laying back down on the grass, "How about 'To My Moon's Angels'?" Eriol smiled, "Good one."  
  
~I've always been wishing upon a star  
On these thousand nights I have  
Is it true that I saw that star  
Holding my depths of my soul?~  
  
Eriol immediately got mesmerized by that angelic voice, eyes dipping slowly, about to fall into his dreamland.   
  
~Through these years I've been holding back my tears  
Wondering when I could one day find my true self  
The colors that I hide in my soul  
The thousand masks I wear  
No one knew me~  
  
Tomoyo sat up, gazing down at the lad beside her, sleeping soundly. Tomoyo smiled gently, brushing a few strands of dark azure hair away from his eyes. Facing the English boy, Tomoyo placed a kiss on his forehead before smiling softly.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my Eriol-kun."   
  
~To my moon's angels, I sing this song alone  
Letting the melody lead me the the skies  
Hoping my feet would touch the clouds  
Dancing among the stars~   
  
Eriol stirred soundly in his dream as Tomoyo's voice continued to lullaby him.   
  
~To my moon's angels, I say a prayer  
Wishing upon a star from my heart  
Praying to see a bolt from the blue  
To know that I'm no longer alone~   
  
Tomoyo giggled softly.  
  
Eriol-kun…  
  
Her Eriol-kun.  
  
Tomoyo sighed happily as she closed her eyes blissfully, slowly falling into a beautiful dream.  
  
~Seeing my moon's angels, I know I'm no longer alone…~  
  
  
~  
WHOOPS!!! That's my Chapter 3! R n R, puh-lease! And thanx oh so much for your wonderful reviews! I LUV YA!!!   
  
Dun worry, it's not finished yet.  
  
Mysterio000 


	4. The Rainbow's End

The Rainbow's End  
  
Be a pal and r n r, k? Luv ya!  
  
  
Eriol fluttered his eyes opened, letting the morning sun rays streamed into his vision. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly scanned the surroundings when he widened his eyes.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Eriol looked to his right and noticed the petite form of Tomoyo Daidouji sleeping soundly. A light smile played on his lips. He remember Tomoyo's song that lullaby him to sleep. It had been years since he had such a wonderful sleep. He had dreamt of vast land where beautiful dreams roamed in the air. All you had to do was to grab one and you could have that dream.  
  
Eriol smiled. If only that could be real. Eriol lightly tapped Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-san…Tomoyo?" Tomoyo stirred slightly when she opened her eyes, rubbing them as she sat up, "What are you doing here, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo then looked around, widening her eyes, "And what am I doing here, for goodness sake?" Eriol laughed, "To think you're as absentminded as me."   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "I just remembered. You fell asleep under my song, ne? And I fell asleep under my own song, too." Eriol chuckled as he stood up, "Anyway, ohayou gozaimasu, my dearest princess. I think your mother must be worried now. Why don't you give her a ring?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "She's overseas today. I dismissed my bodyguards. But I do have to go home now." Eriol beamed, "Then have a great day, Tomoyo." Tomoyo curtsied gracefully, "Have a nice day, too, my prince." Eriol laughed, bowing slightly, "May I ask if I shall walk you home, my dearest princess?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "It'll be fine. And I think-" She was interrupted by a drop of rain falling onto her shoulder. Tomoyo looked up to the sky as more drops began to fall. Tomoyo blinked as she met Eriol's laughing gaze. Eriol grinned, "Don't worry 'bout it. I can't leave a beautiful princess under the tree when the weather is not fine, ne?"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as more drops began to pour, this time making the couple running to a shelter. Tomoyo looked at Eriol's drenched form, "Do you see any shelter, Eriol?" Eriol shook his head, "Iie! We just have to run back to my house! It's nearer!" Tomoyo nodded, flushing lightly as Eriol took her hand, leading her to the pavement to his home.  
  
Why was she feeling this way?  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She could not understand.   
  
Eriol looked at the sky, "Hey, it's strange…The rain stopped…" Tomoyo nodded, "It really is weird." Tomoyo suddenly giggled when Eriol asked her why. Tomoyo pointed to his shirt, "It's all soaked." Eriol chuckled, "We are all drenched. So don't tease."   
  
Tomoyo smiled when she faced the sky, "Eriol…"   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Tomoyo pointed to a certain something in the sky, "Isn't that a rainbow?" Eriol stopped and faced the sky and looked fascinated, "It is a rainbow, Tomoyo!" Eriol smiled blissfully when he looked down at Tomoyo, "You know, Tomoyo-san, my dream when I was young was to see a rainbow. Even as a sorcerer, I could not achieve until such great heights to create a rainbow."   
  
Tomoyo smiled warmly, "So your wish finally came true." Eriol nodded, still looking at the sky, "After years…" Tomoyo suddenly asked, "Do you think you'll be able to see the rainbow's end?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "The rainbow's end?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "I've never seen a rainbow's end before. Some people says it's impossible to see one. I don't know."  
  
Eriol faced the sky, smiling charmingly when he looked down at Tomoyo, "Come on, Tomoyo-san, you better get a quick shower or you'll catch pneumonia."   
  
Eriol pulled her to the Hiiragizawa manor gateway, shouting a few words before pulling opened the gate, "Ruby Moon, get a suit ready! We have a guest!"   
  
A muffled reply, "Hai…" was heard.  
~  
"Spinel! What did you do to Ruby Moon!?" Eriol asked as he helped Ruby Moon up from the ground. Ruby Moon groaned as Spinel smirked, "Finally getting my revenge back!" Ruby Moon stuck out her tongue, "I'll get my revenge soon!" Tomoyo giggled, "Nakura-san, would you mind if you lend me one of your suits?"   
  
Nakura looked at Tomoyo and Eriol and giggled, "It seems like you guys got caught in the rain. Well, of course, my dear Tomoyo-san. I've got a beautiful dress for you." Tomoyo sweatdropped, "I'm not attending a wedding dinner. You need not get something so…formal." Nakura beamed, "I know what will suit you! Come on now!"  
  
Nakura pulled Tomoyo off as Eriol gulped.   
  
Boy, does this spells trouble.  
~  
"YAH!!! It looks so beautiful on you, Tomoyo! Wait till Master sees this!" Nakura squealed, "Master Eriol!" Nakura pushed a sweatdropping Tomoyo towards Spinel, "How she look, huh, Spinel?" Spinel grinned, "You sure look beautiful, Tomoyo." Tomoyo shrugged, "Arigatou gozaimasu."   
  
"Ruby Moon, did you see my-" Eriol stopped in his tracks when he was met up with the trio.   
  
Eriol's heart began to beat faster every minute.   
  
God, is she ever so beautiful…  
  
"Hello? EARTH TO ERIOL!!!" Nakura waved a hand in front of the dazed Eriol who snapped out of his thoughts, "Nani?" Nakura pushed Tomoyo in front, "Does she looks beautiful?"   
  
Of course she does…Doesn't that grey cotton dress fits her perfectly? She looks so-Whoa whoa! Hold it there, Eriol! What the hell are you thinking? She's Tomoyo Daidouji!   
  
Eriol nodded, "Sure, she does." Nakura squealed, "Look, Tomoyo! Even Master thinks so!"   
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
~  
"I'm sorry about Ruby Moon just now." Eriol said as he walked Tomoyo home that evening. Tomoyo shook her head, giggling, "It's fine. I like that in Nakura-san. She's always happy." Eriol smiled, "I created her to be a happy guardian. I wanted everybody to be happy."   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "So that you can be happy, too?" Eriol smiled, "How did you know?" Tomoyo beamed softly to the settling sun, "I don't know. But it makes me happy, too, to see happy people around me." "So are you happy?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo aimed a smile at him, "I'm always happy."  
  
Eriol smiled back, "But there will be times when one cries." Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "Have you?" Eriol nodded, "I remember there was one rabbit I love very much when I was young. But when it ran away, I cried." Tomoyo smiled warmly, "Tears…how strange." "I am human after all." Eriol stated as they reached the Daidouji manor.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you, Eriol. I had a wonderful time today." Eriol beamed, "Then I pray that we will have more days like this." Tomoyo giggled, "I'll be looking forward to it. Ja ne!" Eriol waved, "Ja!"   
  
He watched until Tomoyo disappeared into the house before turning around, heading back to the Hiiragizawa manor, smiling as the wind blew against him.  
  
He was happy.  
  
He was truly happy.  
  
  
That's Chapter 4, The Rainbow's End! Review, thanx!  
  
mysterio000 


	5. On My Mind

On My Mind  
  
~HELLO!!! Be a kind soul again and review, please? And I luv you people who read this fic and I luv u even more if you review! Arigatou gozaimasu! Luv u!~  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to do.   
  
She never felt so confused in her life before.   
  
Not once.  
  
She glanced down at the sketch in her hands. It was those dark azure eyes again. She slowly traced the lines of his tresses. A smile played lightly on her lips. What was this she was feeling? Whenever she got around Eriol, that feeling was there. Her heart raced, her breath quickened, her mind gets confused.   
  
She had never felt this before.   
  
Not once.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she held the sketch close to herself, staring up to the ceiling where only darkness was to be seen in the night. Turning on her stereo, Tomoyo opened her drawer and gently placed the sketch inside.  
  
~Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got something on our mind  
We won't admit, but it is true~   
  
Tomoyo fell back on her bed, closing her eyes. She would think about this tomorrow. Right now, all it mattered was to able to sleep tonight.   
  
"Sweet dreams, my prince." Tomoyo whispered before falling asleep.  
  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa sighed.   
  
For the 150th time of the night.   
  
He couldn't understand a thing.   
  
Eriol looked down at the blue hankerchief in his hands. It was the one that Tomoyo had sewn for him. Beautiful and perfect. Every corner was an absolute curve, the blue rose right in the middle of the blue hankerchief.  
  
~You look at me  
I look away~  
  
Eriol shrugged. What was this he was feeling?   
  
~I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid   
That you would break my heart~  
  
Eriol closed his eyes until a knock on the door jerked him away from his thoughts, "Ruby Moon?" The door opened slightly as a small dark winged creature floated in. Eriol sat up, "Spinel, what's the matter?" Spinel landed on the covers of Eriol's bed, "Eriol-sama, can't sleep?" Eriol sighed, laying back on the pillow, "Even you noticed."  
  
~Oh why should anything so easy  
Ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling in  
Just say that, I love you~  
  
"You looked confused. Anything you want to tell me?" Spinel asked. Eriol shrugged, "I'm not sure…" Spinel smiled lightly, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I just want to let you know that even though I'm only a winged creature, I will always be by your side, k?" Eriol smiled, "Arigatou, Spinel." Spinel made itself comfortable in the sheets, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Eriol-sama?"   
  
~Why  
Why do you turn away  
It must be you're afraid like me~  
  
Eriol smiled gently, "Sure, you can." Spinel almost fell asleep instantly. Eriol chuckled as he picked Spinel up and placed him on his pillow before laying back on the bed, staring out to the ceiling before picking up the blue hankerchief, folding it neatly before putting it on his desk.  
  
[ Sweet dreams, my prince. ]  
  
Eriol flew opened his eyes. Whoever said that…? It sounded just like…Tomoyo? Eriol shook his head, "Nah. Can't be."   
  
~I tried  
But I can't pretend that I   
Don't feel for you   
The way I do  
Can't you see?~  
  
Pulling the covers over his shoulders, Eriol soon fell asleep.  
  
"Good night, my princess." He whispered softly.  
  
~  
  
Eriol yawned as he sat up from his bed, pushing the sheets off him, "Spinel…Wake up!" Spinel stirred from his dream, "Delicious…Yum…" Eriol snickered as he picked up Spinel and dropped him from a feet above the ground. Spinel suddenly woke up, looking down, "AAAHHH!" Spinel was about to hit the ground when its wings flapped him up.  
  
Eriol snickered, "Finally willing to wake up after your delicious dream, Spinel?" Spinel pouted, "Eriol-sama!" Nakura dashed into Eriol's room, "Spinel! Parcel for you!" Spinel raised an eyebrow, "PARCEL!!!???" Spinel quickly took the parcel, tearing it opened.  
  
There. The purple hankerchief with a purple spotless leopard on the front. Spinel gaped, holding up the hankerchief, "It's me in my true form!!!" Eriol took the hankerchief, "It does looks like you…" Spinel wrinkled its nose, "Who's it from?"   
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol breathed, eyeing the purple hankerchief once again before Spinel snatched it away, "It's mine!!!" Nakura laughed, "Don't be snobbish! I got one, too! So does Eriol!" Spinel shrugged, "So that means I'm the last to receive that hankerchief?" Nakura laughed as Spinel and her got into a fight again.   
  
Nobody noticed Eriol smiling secretly as he placed the purple hankerchief in his hands, staring at it intently.  
~  
Tomoyo smiled silently to herself as she began sketching her new picture of the day. She thought of a lot of things. She thought of Nakura-san, Spinel-san, Kero-chan…Of course, Eriol-kun, too. She thought of herself, too.   
  
Tomoyo.  
  
Friendly world.  
  
Plum blossoms.   
  
Some people defined her name as 'Friendly World'. Some said it was 'Plum Blossoms'. She had once asked her mother and the reply she got back was just a laugh, telling her that she was just Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo bit on the edge of her lips. She had once asked Sakura about her name and Sakura had smiled, answering back:  
  
'Combine them together, what do you get? Friendly Blossoms!'   
  
Tomoyo smiled as she continued her sketch before holding it up.  
  
It was Eriol, sitting under the shade of a tree.   
  
Perfect through the details, right down the sketch.  
~  
  
~Dearest Eriol-kun,   
I am your secret admirer and I have been having a crush on you ever since last year. Please come and see me at the foyer today at 4 pm.   
Always w/ u, your secret admirer~  
  
Eriol grimaced as he crumpled the paper, tossing it into the dustbin. It had been the 20th time of the week where he had received love letters and it's been the 19th time where he had broke 19 hearts by not turning up.   
  
Eriol sighed. Congratulations. That's another heart broken. Eriol turned on a corner and was greeted by a collision with a young lass. "I am so sorry! Gomen nasai!" The lass bent down to picked up her things as Eriol assisted her, picking up a book. Not before examining it.  
  
"'Sunshine after Rain'?"   
  
The girl looked up and nodded, "Hai. It's my favorite book." Eriol smiled as he helped the girl up, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." The lass shook his hand, "I'm Wendy Lawid. I'm new here. Do you think you can give me a quick tour?" Eriol smiled, "It'll be my pleasure."  
  
  
  
~K, there's Chapter…Five. There's going to be a sudden twist in this story. Not gonna tell you what! Heh heh. Anyway, be a kind person and review, kz? Luv u guyz! Especially you, Anime! You rock! Luv ya beautiful reviews!   
Mysterio000~ 


	6. Invisible in the Mist

Invisible in the Mist  
  
Tomoyo watched as Eriol led the new girl, Wendy into the ice cream parlor. They were laughing about something that Tomoyo didn't know. Tomoyo stared on as Eriol pulled out the chair for Wendy to sit down. Wendy smiled as Eriol grinned back, sitting across the table.  
  
They ordered the same flavor ice cream.  
  
They both had smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
They both laughed at a certain joke.  
  
Tomoyo felt something surging within her heart. She didn't know what. Whatever it was, it was a horrid feeling. She bit her lips as she watched on the scene where the both of them were laughing the time away.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, turning on her heels.   
  
She didn't know what she was feeling.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks…  
  
No…  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
How could she?  
  
After all…  
  
Tomoyo held back the tears as she ran all the way home.  
  
~What's happening to me? I'm no longer the Tomoyo I know…~  
  
She finally leant back on the trunk of a tree, admitting defeat.   
  
She finally understood.  
  
She was in love.  
  
And she was jealous.  
  
In love with the wrong person…  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
~  
Tomoyo rocked herself gently on the swing as she stared out to the moon. She was no longer aware of the stars, no longer aware of the ground. She was only aware of what was on her mind-  
  
"Tomoyo-san?"  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see the smiling face of Nakura Akizuki. Nakura waved as Tomoyo smiled faintly, allowing Nakura to sit beside her on the swings.  
  
"Do you know Eriol-sama is on Cloud 9?" Nakura suddenly asked. Tomoyo turned to Nakura slowly, "He is?" Nakura giggled, "He is! He seems as though he-" Nakura stopped when she noticed Tomoyo staring to the ground, "Tomoyo-san! Daijoubu desuka?" Tomoyo smiled, "Daijoubu."   
  
Nakura looked worrid, "You're aren't ok, Tomoyo-san! Tell me what's wrong!"   
  
~Beneath those stars  
I see the angel God gave to me on this special night sky  
Why do I see the tears of my heart?~  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Hontu, Nakura-san. Nothing is wrong." Nakura bowed down her head when she looked up to Tomoyo, "…I think I understand, Tomoyo-chan…" Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, "What do you understand, Nakura-san?"  
  
~Is it because I don't see the moonlight?  
Shining across the oceans to my heart  
On this special day when my soul was on this path~  
  
Nakura paused when she continued, "Wendy. It's about her, isn't it?" Tomoyo stopped when Nakura sighed, looking out to the stars, "You like him very much, ne?" Tomoyo lowered down her head, "I don't know." Nakura smiled softly, "Don't deny it, Tomoyo-san. Even I and Spinel can see the chemistry between the two of you."  
  
~But when I thought I saw you smiling at me  
I don't know how to start to tell you all  
This feeling I'm having deep in my heart and soul and mind~  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "But so what if I do? He doesn't-" Tomoyo lowered her head, saying no more. Nakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you tell him?" Tomoyo looked startled, "No way! I can't! I mean…I just can't." Nakura sighed, "Then he'll never know."  
  
~Did I see you looking at me with those eyes?  
Did I see you smiling up to the skies up above  
Beyond the hills and trees  
Is this first love I'm feeling?~  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm not expecting him to do anything. I just want to be his friend, that's all. Telling him may just ruin our friendship. I can't do that…" Nakura bit her lips, "Maybe I'll try to tell- " "Don't you dare, Nakura-san…Please, don't…" Tomoyo pleaded. Nakura sighed, "So you're just going to admit defeat?"  
  
~A bolt from the blue  
Stretching up through the beautiful night sky I have always love  
To the moon  
I sing my songs to the twinkling angels~   
  
Tomoyo bowed down her head, "I'm never winning anyway."  
  
"You never know, Tomoyo-san." Nakura stated, "Just tell him, Tomoyo. I assure you he will…" "Give me the cold shoulder till the end of my life." Tomoyo finished. Nakura shook her head, "He may give you the cold shoulder but at least you told him. He knows how you feel…"   
  
~But do you see me standing in the mist  
Always swaying in the rain  
Dripping tears of love I have not shed, have not cried  
Through the years~  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "It's not going to work, Nakura-san." Nakura stood up, "Well, like I said, you never know." Nakura looked to the moon, "It's getting really late, Tomoyo. Do you want me to bring you home?" Tomoyo smiled, "I'll be alright." Nakura nodded, "If you're in danger or anything, just holler my name and I'll be there, k?" Tomoyo managed a giggle, "K." Nakura waved, "Ja ne!"  
  
Tomoyo waved, "Ja…"  
  
~If you only knew how much I cared for you  
I would bring down the moon and the heavens  
I would fight the fiercest demon and cross the hardest path~  
  
Nakura disappeared behind the corner as Tomoyo looked back down the ground.  
  
~Did I see you waving at me with that smile?  
I may never want to wake up from this loving dream  
Will I ever wake up?  
Is this first love?~  
  
Tomoyo sighed, facing the moon, singing a song to herself…  
  
~Don't you see me at all?  
Don't you not see my tears?  
Always invisible in the mist…~  
  
Nakura pat her coat pocket, "Are you there?" A dark winged creature popped its head up, "I heard everything." Nakura nodded, "What do we do?" The creature shrugged, "Let just have nature take its course, ne?" Nakura sighed, looking to the street lamps.  
  
"Maybe that's the best idea. I just hope Eriol will realize it soon. Tomoyo's such a great girl."  
  
A muffled, "Hai" came from the coat pocket.  
  
*K! That's my Chapter….SIX!!! Whoo hoo! This is the twist I'm talking about. The fic is so sweet until Wendy appears! Anyway, I promise I'll still make it as sweet as ever for all FLUFF lovers out there! Love you guyz! R n R!*  
  
mysterio000 


	7. Showered by the Tears

Showered By the Tears  
  
Whoa! Here's my next chapter! Chapter…SEVEN!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
  
  
Tomoyo forced herself to look cheerful.  
  
She forced herself not to cry.  
  
Not now.   
  
Not when Eriol was here.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Tomoyo? Do you remember Wendy?" Tomoyo nodded slowly, 'Why?" Eriol chuckled, "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met in my whole life! Why, she's great!"   
  
Tomoyo's lips began to tremble, tears threatening to fall. Tomoyo bit her lips, willing herself to keep the tears, "Is she your great friend?" Eriol smiled, leaning back on the chair, "Best friend! I may just know her for two days but she's a great lass!"   
  
Tomoyo suddenly stood up, no longer able to take it anymore, "I've got something on, Eriol-kun. Sumimasen." Tomoyo pushed the chair aside and exited the classroom, bumping into Wendy. Wendy waved, "Hello, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo forced a quick smile and walked out of the classroom and ran like hell, locking herself in the washroom.  
  
Finally breaking down…  
  
Tomoyo wiped away a tear…  
  
Wendy…  
  
She's Eriol's new best friend. I'm no longer his princess. He's found a new one.   
  
Tomoyo looked up, tears forming a beautiful stream down her cheeks.   
  
What am I to compare to Wendy? Who am I to compete with her?  
  
She's so beautiful. Just like an angel. I paled terribly next to her. Eriol-kun…Why won't you see me? Is it because I'm invisible?   
  
Tomoyo miserably thought as she sank down onto the ground, tears continously to fall.   
  
I'm nothing compared to Wendy. She has everything. Looks, personality, knowledge…What am I now?   
  
Tomoyo wiped her tears away.  
  
I will not cry. I cannot cry.   
  
Not now.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, splashing water onto her face.  
  
I will not cry.  
  
Even if I am never winning.  
~  
Spinel floated up to his Master resting on the 'Throne of Evil'. "Master…" Eriol looked up, beaming, "Nani?" Spinel hesitated, "Are you happy today?" Eriol smiled, "Never happier." Spinel paused, "Because of Wendy?" Eriol grinned, "She's a great kid."   
  
Nakura appeared from nowhere, "Do you think anyone's greater than her?" Eriol pondered for a moment, "Sakura, maybe?" Nakura frowned for a moment, "Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly smiled, "Oh yes, Tomoyo, definitely." Nakura sighed, "Who's a better friend, Eriol?"   
  
Eriol laughed, "What's with you, Ruby Moon?"  
  
Nakura frowned, "Answer me!"  
  
Eriol shrugged, "Both are great friends." Spinel smacked his head, "Baka." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Something you want to tell me?" Nakura was about to blurt out everything when Spinel glared at her, "Nothing's wrong, Master."   
  
Eriol chuckled and faced the window, the moonlit shoning still as bright as ever down the streets.  
  
Eriol frowned. He could feel a sudden sorrow in the moonlight.   
  
Why was that…?  
~  
Tomoyo tore opened the letter and read the bold letters.  
  
YOU HAVE ATTAINED YOUR SCHOLARSHIP, DAIDOUJI TOMOYO. YOU HAVE BEEN IN OUR TOP 5% IN JAPAN IN YOU ARE ENCOURAGED TO GO ON AN OVERSEAS EDUCATIONAL TRIP TO FRANCE. PLEASE FILL IN THE FORM BELOW AND HAND IT IN BY NEXT WEEK.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips, pondering.  
  
France…?   
  
Her father worked there. He could take care of her.   
  
Tomoyo shrugged. What about her friends in Tomoeda? Sakura-san?   
  
Tomoyo shook her head. Syao Ran would take care of Sakura. Okaasan would surely strongly encouraged me….Eriol-kun…  
  
Tomoyo sighed, facing up to the ceiling…  
  
Eriol-kun…He has Wendy now…He doesn't need me anymore…I'm no longer his princess…  
  
Tomoyo picked up a pen, running to Sonomi, "Okaasan! I have a form for you!"  
~   
Eriol stared ahead strangely. He noticed Tomoyo acting really weird recently. Worried, Eriol tapped her chair, "Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo turned around, smiling, "Nani?" "Daijoubu desuka?" Tomoyo looked amused for a moment before smiling, "Aa. Daijoubu desu."   
  
Tomoyo turned back to her seat, sighing…  
  
Should I tell Eriol about this?  
  
Tomoyo turned back to Eriol, chatting happily with Wendy. Sighing, Tomoyo turned back to her desk.  
  
No. Not until the time is ripe.  
~  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Nani ka?" Eriol asked as he faced Tomoyo, approaching him during break time at the tuckshop. Tomoyo breathed, "Are you free?" Eriol smiled, "Sure. Take a seat-" "ERIOL-KUN! There you are!" Tomoyo bit her lips as she watched Wendy settled beside Eriol.  
  
So they had went on a first-name basis now. Just after two days when they met. Tomoyo sighed. Eriol smiled, "So what was it, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo shook her head, standing up, "Forget it. It's nothing."   
  
Eriol was about to stand up and chase after her when Wendy began to chatter on, "Eriol-kun! Do you know about the latest song? It's so beautiful! Can you buy the album for me? I heard you are rich!" Eriol sighed, "Maybe someday, Wendy." Wendy giggled, tugging Eriol on the sleeves, "Then we'll marry ok? Then we'll have beautiful kids!"  
  
Tomoyo wiped a tear rolling down her cheeks as she overheard the conversation a distance away.   
  
Game over.  
  
You lose.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Whoopz! Maybe that was a little too short! But that's for Chapt. Seven! And don't you dare kill me for putting Wendy in! It's part of the story! It's still E/T for ur info. Dun worry. Luv u, mysterio000 


	8. Landing among the Memories

Landing among the Memories  
  
This is the eighth chapter! Thanx 4 ur reviews! It's still a E/T fic!  
  
E/T rulez!!!  
  
~  
Eriol entered the classroom, waving at Tomoyo, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san!" Tomoyo smiled, "Ohayou, Eriol-kun." "Ohayou minna-san!" Wendy entered the classroom, a smile playing on her lips. Eriol beamed, "Had sweet dreams last night, Wendy?"   
  
Tomoyo bit her lips, facing back down at the novel on her desk…Eriol never asked her how was her night. He never asked her if she had a beautiful dream…But to Wendy, Eriol seemed really and truly happy. Tomoyo sighed as she looked away from Eriol and Wendy talking about their dreams, leaving her out.  
  
~Why don't you tell him? You never know…~  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol before back down at the desk, shaking her head.  
  
I don't have to tell him.  
  
He doesn't have to know.   
~  
"Can I walk you home, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, facing Tomoyo who raised an eyebrow, "Walk me home?" Eriol nodded, bowing down his head, "That is, if you don't mind." Tomoyo smiled, "I'd love to." Tomoyo looked around Eriol, "But what about Wendy? Don't you have to…walk her home?" Eriol shrugged, "No. She's on her own today." "Oh."   
  
Tell him! Tell him! This is your chance!!! , Tomoyo's mind screamed madly.  
  
Tomoyo gripped the paper behind her back, "Eriol-kun, there's something I need to tell you." Eriol stopped, facing her, "Which is?" Tomoyo sighed, "I…I've been thinking these few nights…I know it doesn't makes much sense but…" Eriol looked at her keenly, "Go on."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips, gripping the paper behind her tighter, "I…I…"  
  
Tell him, you fool!   
  
"I like you a lot, Eriol-kun."  
  
There. Out at last.  
  
Eriol's eyes grew huge, "C-come again?" Tomoyo sighed, "I like you a lot, Eriol-kun. You don't have to like me back. I don't want to give you any pressure…I…I know you love Wendy…Well…Yeah…I…" Eriol gaped as Tomoyo continued stuttering.  
  
"I know you would hate me for saying whatever I said today. But I just need to tell you this. Gomen ne…" Tomoyo apologized as Eriol bit his lips, "Tomoyo…I-" Tomoyo shook her head, "Hear me out first, Eriol-kun. I'll be leaving for France tomorrow."  
  
"France? B-but w-why? So f-fast?" Eriol choked out. Suddenly realizing that he could not bear to entertain the thought of having not seeing Tomoyo. Tomoyo held out the paper she had kept behind her back, "I've attained a scholarship. I've opted to go to France. The trip is tomorrow…That's why I want to take this last chance to tell you, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol remained silent, "How long will you be gone?" Tomoyo bowed down her head, "Until I finished my education. 4 to 5 years, maybe."   
  
The answer hit Eriol on the head.  
  
Four to five years without his princess Daidouji!?   
  
"But how…Tomoyo! That's way too long!" Eriol choked out, emotions filling his throat. He couldn't afford not to hear Tomoyo's voice, not to see Tomoyo's smile, not to hear her laugh for five years.   
  
Tomoyo bit her lips, "I'm sorry, Eriol-kun. Gomen ne. I'm sorry for telling you about…my feelings. I know I don't have the beautiful blonde hair Wendy has. I know I don't have the sky blue eyes she has." Tomoyo bowed down her head.  
  
"I know I'm not Wendy…"  
  
Tomoyo looked up, forcing a smile, "I'm sure you will find your rose of your heart one day. Gomen ne." Tomoyo said for the final time before turning on her heels, running off, disappearing down the streets.  
  
'She loves me…Tomoyo loves me…' Eriol stared on, stunned, 'Leaving Tomoeda for five years…No…'  
  
All of the memories he had shared with his princess suddenly came over him like a powerful wave. How could he be so blind as not to see his growing love for Tomoyo?  
  
Wendy…  
  
Had he ever felt anything for Wendy at all? Wendy was his good friend. But not as good as Tomoyo is. Then the realization hit him like a rock.   
  
He had been too obsessed with Wendy to notice that he was missing out too much time with Tomoyo. He had neglected her feelings when he went out with Wendy. Bending down, Eriol buried his head into his face.   
  
Heart pumping, breath quickening, pulse racing…  
  
It was the symtoms of falling in love.  
  
He never had that feeling when he was with Wendy. Yet, the feeling was so strong when he came to Tomoyo.  
  
He finally understood.  
  
Eriol held back a tear.   
  
Now his princess was leaving…  
  
How could he ever be so blind?  
  
  
  
*Whoo hoo! That's my chap.8! The next one is on the way! Review, onegai! Luv, luv, luv, LUV U!!! (oops, did I say 'luv u' too many times? I think I said 'luv u' in every chapters, ne?) COZ U GUYZ ROCKS TO READ MY FIC!!!*  
  
mysterio000 


	9. Heaven By Your Side

Heaven By Your Side  
  
This is the final chapter of my story…Hope you guyz enjoy! LUV UUUUU!!!  
  
  
~You and I cannot hide the love we feel inside  
The words we need to say~  
  
Eriol sighed as he laid back on his 'Throne of Evil' in the deserted living room of the manor. Nakura slowly trudged down the staircase and approached her master, "Eriol-sama…" Eriol looked up wearily, "Nani?" Nakura smiled as she put an encouraging hand on Eriol's shoulder, "If you love her dearly, you still have a chance."   
  
~I feel that I have always walked alone  
Now that you're here with me  
There'd always be a place that I can go~  
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "How?" Spinel suddenly floated up from nowhere, "Her plane leaves in 1 hour. Catch her at the airport. Convince her that you will die without her. Tell her you love her. Do everything you can to stop her from leaving."  
  
~Suddenly out destiny has started to unfold  
When you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story love has ever told~   
  
Eriol bowed down her head, "But that scholarship…" Nakura smiled, "It's actually an optional trip. You can not take up the trip if you do not wish, too. I'm sure if Tomoyo sees how much you love her, she wouldn't leave for France. Do it, Eriol-sama."  
  
~Now our love is blessed with the love of an angel  
How can it be true?  
Somebody to keep the dream alive  
The dream of founding you~  
  
Eriol looked up, eyes scanning at his guardians, "You think I can do it?" Spinel gave its thumbs up, "We know you can do it, Eriol-sama!"   
  
~I always thought that love would be   
The strangest thing to me  
But when we touch  
I realize that I found my place in heaven by your side~  
  
Nakura grinned, "Hai! After all, you're our dearest Eriol-sama!"   
  
Eriol smiled warmly, standing up, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Eriol quickly opened the main door and exited the manor.   
  
Nakura and Spinel exchanged glances before smiling. They knew Eriol would succeed.   
  
Eriol felt his heart tensed up as he slammed the main gate shut.   
  
Then he ran like hell.  
  
Catch a cab.  
  
Paid the taxi driver triple the amount to drive at a crazy speed of 140km/hr to the Tomoeda airport.  
  
He couldn't bear to lose his princess…  
~  
Tomoyo Daidouji scanned the surroundings of the airport. She silently prayed that Eriol would come after her. Sighing, Tomoyo thought he would not. After all, he still loved another.   
  
'Calling for Tomoyo Daidouji to board the plan to France.'   
  
Tomoyo bit her lips.  
  
She had no choice.  
  
She had to go.  
  
"NO!!! TOMOYO!!! DON'T!!!"   
  
Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. Was it…him?  
  
~I could fly when you smile  
I walk a thousand miles   
To hear you call my name~  
  
Tomoyo turned around and her pulse raced again.   
  
It was Eriol.   
  
Eriol dashed up to Tomoyo, pulling her close to him. Tomoyo looked confused as she returned the embrace, "Eriol-kun?" Eriol pulled away, putting a finger on Tomoyo's lips, "Sssh. Aishiteru, Tomoyo."   
  
Tomoyo looked bewildered.   
  
Eriol…? Saying that he loved her?  
  
Eriol cupped her face, "Don't leave me please, Tomoyo. I can't afford to lose you." Tomoyo bit her lips, "I don't know…" Eriol pulled out something from his pocket, "Remember this?" Tomoyo smiled softly in recgonition.  
  
It was the blue hankerchief she had given Eriol on his birthday. The one gift that started all their beautiful friendship.  
  
~And now that I had finally found the one  
Who will be there for me  
Eternally  
My everlasting soul~  
  
Eriol embraced Tomoyo, "I don't love Wendy, Tomoyo. Believe me. I only want you. I don't care even if you don't have Wendy's blonde hair or her azure eyes. I love yours much better. "   
  
"Calling for Tomoyo Daidouji to board the plane for France."  
  
Tomoyo looked up to Eriol's dark azure eyes, pleading her not to go, "Please, Tomoyo. Don't leave me."   
  
A smile touched her lips as she threw her arms around Eriol, "Aishiteru!"  
  
"Gateway to plane 7650 to France is closed."  
  
Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes, now brimming with tears of happiness. Beaming, Eriol traced Tomoyo's face.  
  
"You're the rose of my heart, Tomoyo. And don't you dare leave me again." Eriol said as Tomoyo giggled, "Promise!"  
  
~And when you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story   
Love had ever told~   
  
Eriol laughed heartily as he brought his mouth down to hers, sealing their beautiful love in that kiss, ignoring the crowd that were forming around them, cheering, whistling, sobbing openly and applauding.  
  
Eriol embraced Tomoyo, pressing his cheek against hers.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo," Eriol said.   
  
Tomoyo smiled as tears of joy was beginning to form in her eyes as she stayed in Eriol's arms.  
  
"I love you, too, Eriol. With all my heart."  
  
  
  
  
*FINALLY!!! FINALLY AFTER DUNNO HOW MANY DAYS!!! LUV ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! The final song is Heaven by your side by a1. The rest of the songs are written by me. I hope you deeply enjoy my fic, k?   
  
And anyway, if you want the epilogue where Eriol and Tomoyo married and have kids and yada yada, drop a review saying you want the epilogue, k? If I have more than 5 people saying they want the epilogue, I definitely will come up with one!*  
  
Luv ya!!!  
Mysterio000 


	10. Epilogue Part 1

Rose of My Heart  
  
Epilogue  
  
Part 1  
  
  
Hello people! I'm right back with u again! I'm really shocked and my eyeballs went bulging when I saw I got 30 reviews in one day! THANKS SO MUCH!!! LUV U GUYZ!!! And as for fireblaze, yes, I forgot to give credit to one song in the chapter: On My Mind. Thank you for reminding me. It's actually Misty's Song in the pokemon CD. Anyway, I'm glad all of you love my ficcie that much. So of this, I'm making an epilogue. Part 1 will be when Eriol and Tomoyo gets married and yada yada and Part 2 will be when Tomoyo bears Eriol's child!!! Please review again, k?   
  
Luv u as alwayz!!!  
  
  
  
*  
  
19 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa stared towards the Hiiragizawa manor's balcony, a smirk playing on his lips as he silently stepped into the balcony, towards his certain amethyst-eyed girlfriend, covering his hands around her eyes, "Guess who!"   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji giggled, "Let me guess…Is it my boyfriend, Dave?" Eriol put down his hands, "Who's Dave?" Tomoyo laughed as she encircled her arms around Eriol, "Baka! You should know better who's my boyfriend!" Eriol grinned sheepishly, "What are you thinking, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo sighed blissfully in Eriol's arms, "About you…"   
  
Eriol chuckled, "Oh really? I was, too." Tomoyo smiled, "Eriol?" Eriol gazed out to the purple starlight shining across the skies, "Nani?" Tomoyo giggled softly, a wonderful sound in Eriol's ears, "Nothing." Eriol beamed, pulling Tomoyo closer, "Tomoyo, can I ask you something?"   
  
Tomoyo looked up, "Which is…?" Eriol smiled, "Well…I've been thinking all day long about this…I'm not sure how to ask you…But…"   
  
Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow…  
  
Was Eriol going to…say that thing…? Those words that she had waited for three and a half months…?   
  
Tomoyo stared expectantly at Eriol who smiled down, "Do you like my cooking, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo laughed, "Why do you ask?" Eriol smiled, playing with Tomoyo's dark tresses, "Because I want to cook for you…" Tomoyo giggled, "I'll just land in the hospital!" Eriol pouted mockingly, "Cruel thing to say, Tomoyo!"  
  
Inside, Eriol's heart was pounding like crazy.  
  
Baka, Eriol! You ARE suppose to ask her THAT question! Not if she likes your cooking!, his mind screamed.   
  
Eriol sighed, "But how do I tell her that?" Eriol then gulped. Did he just say that aloud?  
  
Too late.  
  
Tomoyo looked into his azure eyes, "Something you want to tell me?" Eriol sweatdropped, "Uh, no!"  
  
YES, YOU DO, BAKA!!! Eriol's mind screamed again.   
  
Eriol shrugged, 'Maybe I should just wait for tomorrow.'  
  
YOU JOLLY WELL DO IT NOW, ERIOL!!! Look here, little boy of mine, this girl you're having in your arms now is so graceful and beautiful! Aren't you afraid of any second, a guy will run up to her and take her into his arms? WHAT WILL HAPPENED THEN? SIT DOWN AND CRY? No, RIGHT? TELL HERRRRRRRRRR! His mind cried out angrily.   
  
Eriol groaned, "Fine fine!" Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, "Are you talking to me?" Eriol sweatdropped, "Definitely not, sweety Tomoyo. But there is something I want to ask you…" His voice trailed off.  
  
God, how was he going to start?  
  
TELL HER!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA!   
  
Fine fine! Eriol shrugged, holding onto Tomoyo's hands, "Tomoyo…" Tomoyo looked curious, "Is there something you want to tell me, Eriol? 'Cause you're like stuttering all over!" Eriol bit his lips, "Tomoyo, please understand how hard it is for me…I…I…" Tomoyo took Eriol's hands, "If it's hard for you to say it, then it's ok to wait for another day."   
  
Eriol shook his head, "No no! I wanna say it now!" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Nani…?"   
  
Eriol gulped, "Well, you know, Tomoyo…You're so dear to me and you know how much I love you…And I…just dunno how to start…I…I…" Tomoyo giggled, "You want to tell me that you love me?" Eriol shook his head, "Partially! Another part of it is that I love you so much I can go to hell for you…"  
  
"And I want you to marry me, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo looked bewildered when Eriol took her hand, "Say yes, please…Say yes that you'll be my wife, Tomoyo. I want you to be mine forever." Eriol instantly searched his pocket and got out three red velvet little boxes, opening them, "I've got three engagement rings right here. Amethyst to fit your beautiful purple eyes, dark azure diamond since you like that color a lot and emerald since you always look good with emerald…Surely you will say yes to one of them…?"   
  
Tomoyo beamed, tears brimming her eyes as she engulfed Eriol in an embrace, "Yes yes yes!" Eriol laughed as he brought Tomoyo up and twirled her in the air, causing giggles to escape from her lips, "Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed happily as Eriol finally brought her down into his arms.  
  
"You just made me the happiest man on Earth, Tomoyo. And nothing's gonna change that ever. Nothing."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, wiping the happy tears away from Eriol's azure eyes, "Seems like we're gonna stick together for a long time, Eriol."  
  
Eriol chuckled, bringing Tomoyo closer in his embrace.  
  
"Definitely, Tomoyo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well! That's my Epilogue Part 1! And please review if it's even ok! It's a little short but just drop a review, onegai? And Part 2 is coming up soon, SO ONEGAI, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Luv u!   
  
And I'm now more focusing on my next E/T fic call…I dunno. Still titleless. Maybe you can suggest a title for me? Ha ha. I will post the first chapter of my titleless E/T fic(still thinking of the title!) after my Epilogue Part 2. I hope I will get MORE reviews than this ficcie!  
  
Wow. So high hopes…Heh heh. LOL :)  
  
Just as always, I will always say….  
  
E/T RULEZ AND RAWKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
p.s. did any of you had any problems accessing Chapter 8 that time coz one of my reviewers…Forgot who…Said there was trouble accessing Chapter 8. Pls tell me is that true? Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
(Not forever duh!) 


	11. Epilogue Part 2

Rose of My Heart  
  
  
  
  
Oh boy! You guys have absolutely no idea how much I LUV YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You made me fly to heaven when I saw the 100+ reviews I had!!!!!!!!!  
  
OH BOY!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!!   
  
Smack smack smack! (Blow kisses to all of you!)   
  
So I'm dedicating this fic to all who reviewed my stories! Especially to lizziechan, fireblaze, The Great One, Anime, shugotenshi and those who reviewed more than once!!! Luv all of you and gomen ne if I missed out your name! I just can't name them all! There's too much!  
  
Mysterio000***  
  
  
  
Epilogue Part 2  
  
20 year old Tomoyo Daidouji smiled as she gazed at the beautiful mansion in front of her, the spectacular sight causing her eyes to twinkle. Beside her, Eriol Hiiragizawa wrapped an arm affectionately around his wife, murmuring into her hair, "Do you like it, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo beamed, "Love it like anything! It's a beautiful place!"   
  
Eriol smiled, "I knew you would like it. I chose this mansion 'cause it's facing the sea and you can always see the sun setting or rising. And this is the best place to catch the night stars and the moon." Tomoyo hugged Eriol, "Oh I love you so much, Eriol!" Eriol laughed he brought Tomoyo closer, "As always, Tomoyo. So it's decided then. We'll buy this mansion, k?"   
  
Tomoyo looked up, "But what about your manor? Don't you need to do something about it? You can't sell it. It means a lot to you, I know." Eriol chuckled, "No, no. I will never sell that manor. It holds too much memories. I'm letting Ruby Moon and Spinel take over. And maybe it can be a play house for our future children!" Tomoyo giggled as she melted in Eriol's embrace.  
  
Eriol pulled Tomoyo up towards the stairs, "And look here! A sunny room!" Eriol beamed, "Honey, I think this will be just right for a study." Tomoyo tried to keep a straight face but she broke up, beaming, "I think it's just right for a nursery."   
  
Eriol nodded, "A nursery, yes. Maybe some other day. Right now, let's…" Eriol trailed off as Tomoyo's words registered in his mind. Eriol gaped as he stared at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo! You're not…!?" Tomoyo giggled as she took Eriol's hands, "I am! We are!" Eriol stood frozen, "We are…?" He then laughed as he held Tomoyo high.  
  
"Hurrah! We're gonna celebrate Tomoyo! Today's gonna be the greatest day of my life!" Eriol twirled Tomoyo around as she broke into gales of happy giggles, "Eriol!" Eriol finally put Tomoyo down and hugged her.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo, it seems like we're gonna be kept on our feet for many years to come." Eriol teased as he played with his wife's dark tresses. Tomoyo looked up lovingly into her husband's eyes, giggling lightly, "Definitely we are."  
  
Eriol laughed as he held Tomoyo's hands in his, "Imagine the days to come! We're gonna have so much fun together! We can go kite-flying and I'll teach my children how to fly a kite! I'll bring all of us across the horizon and go fishing!" Eriol then beamed, "What shall we call our child's name, Tomoyo? And will it be a girl or a boy?"   
  
Eriol clasped his hands together, "Oh boy! I'm so happy, I'm going mad!" Eriol's eyes crinkled, "And will our child be as kawaii as us? How will he or she looks like? How will-" Tomoyo giggled as she placed a finger onto his lips, "Eriol! Don't go too ecstatic!" Eriol laughed as he engulfed Tomoyo into a huge, "I have to! It's the only way to break my joy!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hurrah!"  
  
  
~  
  
  
The door to the hospital room was ajar. Eriol Hiiragizawa nudged it with his toe because his hands were full-he was holding a large bouquet of blue roses and a big stuffed bera. Tomoyo didn't notice him at first. But Eriol didn't mind at all.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Tomoyo cradled a newborn baby in her arms. Her eyes were fixed on the tiny, perfect face. Eriol watched her laugh with joy as the baby srewed up his eyes and opened his mouth in a wide yawn. He took this as his cue. "Good morning, family," he said, stepping into the room.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, eyes crinkling, "Hello, darling. You're just in time for our post-breakfast burps." Eriol laughed, "Excellent! That's when I find both of you at your most charming." He pulled a chair up to the bedside, "May I?"  
  
Gently, Tomoyo handed the swaddled baby to Eriol. Gazing down at his son, Eroto, named after both his parents, an overwhelming feeling of awe, gratitude and love swept over Eriol. He and Tomoyo had made a wonderful life together in the first year of their marriage, but nothing they'd made was as wonderful as Eroto.  
  
Eriol's face curled up into a smile as he watched the baby gripped his palm cutely. Eriol smiled as he gazed into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, "We're so lucky, aren't we?" Tomoyo giggled softly, "Never luckier, Eriol." Eriol chuckled, "Then maybe we can have another baby girl to accompany Eroto."   
  
Tomoyo laughed softly, "That's too soon, Eriol!" Eriol smiled, folding her into his arms, "Do you feel like taking a stroll?" Tomoyo stretched herself, smiling brightly, "Hai! It's been so many hours since I felt so peaceful!" Eriol beamed, "It's been hard on you." Tomoyo pinched Eriol's nose, a playful giggle escaping her lips, "Only for you."   
  
Eriol held Tomoyo's hand in his, "Then I'll treat you to your favorite Udon, ok?" Tomoyo leant into Eriol, "Oh I love it so much! I love you, sweety!" Eriol laughed, as he gazed down at the baby in his right arm and at his wife lovingly.  
  
"This story is getting too good to be true…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! Epilogue Part 2. Part 3 is up in about 24 hours time! Think so. That is, if I have no homework. School life is tough! Arrrgh! I still have Art not done, English assignment and…A SCIENCE TEST!???? Oh shit! Better say Ja Ne now or else I will flunk in all subjects! See ya soon!  
  
Mysterio000 


	12. Epilogue Part 3 (Finale)

Rose of My Heart  
  
Hello hello! This is the final epilogue I'm building up for my Rose of My Heart. So I'm going to talk my last crap in this ficcie…Sure, I'm really glad to see this fic hit over 100 reviews! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!! (Bows in front of everybody). And I'm really glad to see everybody enjoying this ficcie and thanks a load for your very enthusiastic reviews. I LOVE THEM!!! After this epilogue final part, the next E/T fic will be out soon, call Dance Among the Stars. So do stay tune!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
Epilogue Part 3  
  
26 year old Tomoyo Hiiragizawa Daidouji giggled as she wiped the hankie over her 2 year old daughter, Emoyo Hiiragizawa's mouth. Tomoyo held her daughter into her hands, "That's enough breakfast for you, Emoyo!"   
  
"Mummy!" A whine was heard.  
  
Tomoyo looked down into the dark azure eyes of four year old Eroto Hiiragizawa and laughed, "Eroto! What did you do to your hair?" Tomoyo held Eroto in her the other arm, "Tell me, honey!" Eroto pointed towards Emoyo, "Little sis threw the rice pudding onto me!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "She's just little, sweety. You've got to teach her, you know." Eroto smiled sweetly, "Ok Okaasan! I'll make you happy! Can I play with Emoyo now?" Tomoyo beamed as she placed Emoyo down onto the ground, "Go ahead." Eroto grinned as he took Emoyo's hand, "Come Emoyo! Let's play ball!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled blissfully as she cleared away the plates on the dinning table when she felt warm hands wrapped around her, "Honey!" Tomoyo giggled as she turned around, placing a light kiss on Eriol Hiiragizawa's cheek, "Hello Eriol! I thought you were at work?"   
  
Eriol grinned, "I thought I'd give you a surprise, hon. I came home to tell you the good news!" Tomoyo smiled, "Which is?" "I've been named a partner at the firm!" Eriol announced as Tomoyo beamed, hugging him, "That's great, Eriol! I knew you'd make it one day!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Definitely. How's my two lil' sweety doing?" Tomoyo giggled, "Eroto's teaching Emoyo how to play ball." Eriol chuckled, nuzzling his nose against hers, "That's wonderful, hon!"   
  
"DADDY!!!"   
  
Eriol released himself and smiled down at his two children who jumped into his arms. Eriol laughed, "Look what we got here! You two are getting bigger each day!" Eroto and Emoyo exchanged looks and started giggling endlessly. Tomoyo giggled, "What are you holding, Eroto?"  
  
"Daddy's letter!" Eroto proudly handed a envelope to Eriol who smiled, "You're getting better at reading each day, sweety!" Eroto truimphantly nodded, "Yep!"   
  
Tomoyo stood beside Eriol, "Who sent it?" Eriol took out the letter, "It's from Sakura and Li!" Tomoyo beamed, "Really? Can I see it?" Eriol handed the letter over as Tomoyo scanned the words:  
  
( Hello Eriol-san and Tomoyo!  
It's been a while since we communicate! I and Syao Ran are doing great over at Hong Kong! And the good news is…I'm having my first child! Syao Ran went practically mad yelling with joy when I told him the news! What about you, Tomoyo? I heard your two toddlers are giving you much trouble. Anou, Eriol! You better help out! I'll try to write more often, ok? Syao Ran wants me to send his regards over, too.  
  
Ja ne! Sakura Li Kinomoto )  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "It's so sweet!" Eriol chuckled, "Definitely." Eriol looked down at where Eroto was tugging on his trousers, "Daddy!" Eriol bent down and picked up Eroto as Tomoyo held up Emoyo. "What is it, Eroto?" "I wanna go to the park! Remember when you told me you will bring us to the park? I wanna go there!" Eroto exclaimed excitedly as Emoyo giggled.  
  
Eriol smiled, "If that's what my family wants, then we'll go!" Emoyo giggled again, "Papa, best!" Tomoyo squealed delightly, "Eriol! She knows how to speak!" Eroto proudly folded his arms, "I taught her that!" Eriol laughed as he patted Eroto on the head, "Good job, Eroto." Eroto beamed.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo smiled up to the skies as she laid peacefully on Eriol's shoulder, lying down on the lawn of the huge park. Eroto and Emoyo snored lightly in their sleeps as they cuddled next to their parents' side.   
  
"Honey?"   
  
Tomoyo looked up to Eriol's dark azure eyes and smiled, "Nani?" Eriol smiled back, playing with a lock of his wife's hair, "Don't you think we're lucky?" Tomoyo giggled, "Definitely." Eriol beamed, staring out the clouds, "We've got a beautiful family here…I've got two great kids and a beautiful wife…" Eriol sighed blissfully, "Everything's so perfect…What more could I want?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, nuzzling her nose against his cheek, "I don't know. What do you want?" Eriol laughed as he pulled Tomoyo into his arms, "Maybe another child!" Tomoyo pretended to groan, "Not another one! These two are already keeping me on my feet for 24 hours a day!"   
  
Eriol laughed, "Another one shan't make much difference!" Tomoyo smiled lovingly into her husband's eyes, "Oh yes it does!" Eriol smiled, laying back down on the lawn, pulling Tomoyo next to him, "Oh yes it does…Of course it does…It makes me happier by loads!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol lowered his head down towards her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.   
  
Eroto snored lightly as he tossed on the lawn, unconsciously kicking Emoyo. Emoyo frowned in her sleep, "MUMMY!!!"   
  
Eriol sat up as he faced Emoyo, still snoring away. He laughed as he affectionately wrapped an arm around his wife, "Seems like those two are going to keep us on our feet for years to come, ne, sweetheart?"   
  
Eriol faced Tomoyo in the eyes as she beamed, "Yep!" Eriol laughed as he pulled Tomoyo into his arms and faced the skies…  
  
"Seems like this story is coming to an end…" Eriol whispered as Tomoyo pulled away, "Not really, Eriol!" Eriol nuzzled his nose against his wife and chuckled, "Not if you give me another child!"  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo whined as Eriol laughed, lowering his face towards Tomoyo, placing his mouth on his wife in a sweet, everlasting kiss.  
  
Up and beyond, two swallows soared in the sky, as though lifting the curtains up from the clouds, promising a wonderful future for the family…  
  
  
  
That's it!!!!! I'm final Epilogue! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! It makes me wanna cry myself! How can the story just end here!? But if I don't, then what do I write? So I better end here quickly! Anyway, c u again in my next E/T ficcie, Dance Among the Stars!!!   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Not forever, duh!  
  
Mysterio000 


End file.
